


Christmas Carol

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Claudia has only two she can rely on, one she never expected.





	Christmas Carol

She had been hiding out since her birthday fiasco, leaving only two men with her location – her brother and a doctor.   
  
Johnny’s visits were close to zero, but the doctor had made a larger effort as everyone was certain he was not being followed.  
  
But she wanted to shoot him herself when she heard him singing loudly outside of her door. Claudia rushed to the door, swinging it open with wide eyes, “Has anyone ever told you that your voice is like a nail in the ear?”  
  
“Merry Christmas to you too.” He smirked, handing her a small brown bag, “Your brother asked me to deliver these to you.”  
  
Snatching the bag from him, she signaled him inward.   
  
Matt had been her doctor since she left General Hospital, following her miscarriage and before her world had been blown apart. Now, he was forced to monitor her stress levels as she had passed out into her brother’s arms at the party – not a ploy to hide as many believed.  
  
Claudia tried to be patient as he flashed a light in her eyes, asking his routine list of questions.  
  
“Everything appears to be fine for now. But, as always, I’d advise you to visit an actual hospital.” Matt jotted down some notes for himself, checking her hotel room, “No Christmas dinner or Charlie Brown tree?”  
  
“Not all of us can be as painfully cheesy as you, Dr. Hunter.” Claudia went to the door, signaling him to leave, “Thank you for the Christmas gift from John.”  
  
“Oh, that’s not all.” Reaching into his coat pocket, he chuckled at her weary stare before revealing a cheap red lollipop, “For being such a good patient on a holiday.”  
  
Though she accepted it with a frown, a smile found its way onto her lips once he had exited her place.


End file.
